Love Hurts
by Mad Dreamer
Summary: Para Alois, amar doía... Porque amava um demônio... E não era correspondido da mesma forma.


**Título:**Love Hurts

**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji e seus personagens não me pertencem. Devidos créditos sejam dados a Yana Toboso. Não ganho nada com isso, apenas me divirto.

**Casal:** Claude Faustus / Alois Trancy

**Avisos:** Angst/Romance; Insinuações de Lime

**Resumo**: Para Alois, amar doía demais... Porque amava um demônio... E não era correspondido da mesma forma.

**Dedicatória**: Para Alexiel Lilith, player de William do fórum The Contract.

-X-

Ah, o amor...

Para muitos, o sentimento mais puro e verdadeiro que já se ouviu falar. Faz com que tudo se torne belo... Até mesmo aquele com a mais horrenda aparência e os mais nefastos sentimentos. Onde há amor, tudo parecia belo, tudo parecia dar certo... Perfeição em todos os sentidos.

Mas para uma pessoa, o amor era o pior sentimento que existia... Porque doía. Ah, como doía... Amar doía... O ato de pensar na pessoa amada, doía.

Sim... Para o conde Alois Trancy, **amor** era um sentimento terrivelmente doloroso.

O motivo? Sempre perdia as pessoas que mais amava em todo o mundo.

-X-

O primeiro fora seu irmão, Luca. Um menino mais jovem do que Alois que morava em um vilarejo simples e humilde... O mesmo vilarejo onde morava. Onde era constantemente destratado e humilhado... Onde somente o menino de madeixas castanhas e sorriso gentil e bondoso eram seu único porto seguro. Não eram irmãos de sangue, mas para o pequeno loiro, ele era seu irmão de alma e coração. Amava-o mais do que tudo... Mais até do que a si próprio. E podia ver que o mais novo demonstrava o mesmo por si. O jeito com que ele lhe olhava, os sorrisos doces e ternos que eram sempre dirigidos para si e somente para si.

Era um amor puro, inocente, terno...

_Amor entre irmãos... Não de sangue,_

_Mas de alma e coração._

No entanto, um incêndio vem sem avisar e aniquila tudo... Mas o pior ainda estava por vir...

O pequeno Alois corria descontrolado, temeroso à procura de seu irmão que havia sumido... Logo o encontrando caído no chão no centro do vilarejo, agora aniquilado.

_Sem vida..._

- Não... Não...

O desespero era visível nos orbes cor de safira do menino que, sem hesitar, ajoelha-se no chão arenoso e toma o corpo gélido do mais novo em seus braços.

Luca já não mais sorria.

Não se via mais aquele brilho em seus olhos...

- Luca... Luca... LUCA!

Chamava por ele, chacoalhando seu corpo. Nada.

- Não... Não, isso não...

A voz do menino saíra embargada. Em um arrombo de desespero, olhou para o céu... E gritou:

- NÃO ME DEIXE SOZINHO...!

Em resposta, pequenos pingos caíam do firmamento escuro e tempestuoso, que pouco a pouco foram se intensificando, resultando em uma chuva torrencial.

Mas o menino não parecia se importar. A dor que agora crescia em seu peito era forte demais para ser ignorada.

Sufocando as lágrimas e soluços que estavam entalados em sua garganta, tomou o corpo de Luca em um abraço de despedida, escondendo a cabeça em seu peito cujo coração já deixara de bater... Finalmente derramando as lágrimas que estava tentando evitar.

Não conseguia acreditar no que seus olhos mostravam...

_Havia perdido a pessoa que mais amava._

_Seu irmão..._

_De sangue diferente ao seu,_

_Mas igual de alma e coração._

_-X-_

Dor.

Aquela era a única palavra que podia definir seu estado de espírito naquele momento. Como se não bastasse a inesquecível perda de seu amado irmão, agora tinha de sofrer com os constantes abusos do Conde Trancy, que não passava de um velho nojento e abusivo.

Um tempo havia se passado desde a morte de Luca e Alois, junto com vários meninos. Agora não passava de um mero escravo sexual. E por sua aparência delicada, os cabelos loiros e de textura sedosa e os olhos de incomum tonalidade azulada... Era quase sempre requisitado, ou melhor, forçado pelo velho a ir até seus aposentos... E entregar-se.

Não havia cuidado... Não havia preparos durante a posse... Não havia _**amor**_.

Quando chegava ao fim... Havia apenas a escuridão... O vazio... A solidão...

Sentia-se sujo... Maculado...

Seu corpo... Sua alma... Ambos maculados, ...

Nesses momentos, sua única vontade era de morrer. Desaparecer da face da terra. Não sentia-se digno de continuar a viver... Nesses momentos, a imagem de seu amado Luca cujo rosto inocente e imaculado aparecia em sua mente. Seu doce olhar não mais tão terno e doce como antes... E isso fazia com que o vazio em seu peito crescesse mais e mais.

_Vazio... Escuridão... Dor..._

-X-

Mas havia uma dor pior.

Uma dor capaz de superar qualquer perda...

Dor de amor

Mais uma vez, o agora Conde Alois Trancy, encontrava-se amando.

Um amor proibido, indecente... Incoerente. Profano.

_**Amava a um demônio**_

À primeira vista, Claude Faustus parecia ser o exemplo de mordomo exemplar. Perfeito, em todos os sentidos. De porte altivo, frio e calculista, chegando ao ponto da arrogância. Totalmente indiferente quando se tratava de seu mestre e de suas atitudes infantis e petulantes, Porém executando com exagerada perfeição cada ordem por ele dada.

Mas o menino parecia não se importar com esta indiferença. Estava cego afinal...

_**Cego pelo amor arrebatador**_

E isso doía... Ah, como doía.

Amar lhe doía... E amar Claude Faustus... Doía ainda mais... Pois sabia que ele não sentia o mesmo por si. Não correspondia à seus sentimentos.

E intimamente se odiava por isto. Pois achava que não era perfeito para ele...

Mas não havia apenas amor em seu coração... Havia também uma luxúria quase tão difícil de se controlar. Sim, queria ser desejado por Claude... Queria que ele lhe tocasse intimamente... Assim como aquele velho nojento fazia consigo antigamente. Todas as noites, quando acordava de muitos de seus terríveis pesadelos - estes quase sempre envolvendo toques íntimos demais - despertava sempre "aceso"...

E era o nome de Claude que ele chamava... Enquanto tocava-se, sua mente voava imaginando como deveria ser o gosto de seus lábios, a textura de sua pele... Como deveria ser o corpo do demônio quase sempre coberto com as vestes negras de mordomo... Devia ser quase que... _**Infernal**_. Quando sentia-se no limite, era pelo demônio de intensos orbes dourados que clamava... Em um misto de êxtase, luxúria, paixão... Amor.

Quando tudo terminava... Lágrimas e mais lágrimas caíam de seus lindos olhos cor de safira.

Lágrimas de dor... Lágrimas de amor.

Para Alois Trancy, amar doía... Pois amava um demônio... Cujo sentimento, jamais seria correspondido da mesma forma.


End file.
